Official Arma Ruleset
ARMA Rules Rules marked with * can be overruled at Zeus’ discretion with the intent of improving the mission. Rules marked with ** can only be relaxed by Zeus. General * ARMA sessions start at 7 PM local British time. * First two missions of the evening are considered “main” missions. * Always listen to orders given by superiors, unless that order will result in breaking the rules. * No intentional discharge or throwing of throwable items in the spawn area during the briefing. * * No intentional team killing. * Leaving mid-mission while in an asset, leadership role or as Zeus is prohibited, without appropriate reasoning. * All calendar missions are to be made at least three days before the intended mission day. * Side chat is not to be used unless it is for technical issues. * Meaningless drawings on the map are not allowed. * Your in-game name must be the same as your TS name. Slotting * Slots are non-reservable. They are first come, first serve. ** Main missions will be slotted following the tags procedure. ** Calendar missions can have asset/tag roles as reserved slots. * FNGs are not allowed to join the server before being pulled into ARMA start room during main missions. * Tags procedure should be taken as follows: ** Tagholders ** Regulars+ ** FNGs. * During main missions, a slot may only be taken before it is called when requested by a trainer for evaluation or training. * When attaching to a squad, you may only take on the role of a Rifleman. Assets * Only Platoon Drone Operator or units designated by Platoon Lead can take drones. The Zeus decides what drone is available. * Once you have played an asset for a mission, you will not be allowed to take that asset in the following mission. Assets include: ** Vehicle Crew ** Pilots ** Mortar ** Prophet ** NOTE; A tag holder can take a slot if no other tag holder wants it. * If you have played the same asset for multiple days in a row, you lose the right of tag holder of that asset for that day. Zeus * Zeuses for the two main missions are called out by an assigned member of staff one hour before the sessions start. * People willing to Zeus must apply for a mission by: ** Notifying the assigned member of staff beforehand using FK platforms. ** Making a calendar event. * Calendar events are only for heavy gear-restricted/thematic missions. * Abusing calendar events for ensuring Zeus slot is prohibited. * Only the following restrictions can be applied by Zeuses for non-calendar events: ** Medical system ** Unit tracking ** No Night Vision Equipment ** No GPS ** Ammo limits * Zeus decides the side and assets for the platoon. * Zeus is allowed to enforce a faction as which the platoon must play. * It is prohibited to take a Zeus slot in an ongoing mission without permission from the main Zeus. General squads * Stick to your given role. * Stick with your squad, unless permission or instructions were given by the Squad Lead to do otherwise. (Lone Wolfing) * When the briefing is being given, anyone not giving a briefing should not be heard at the briefing. * Unless explicit permission has been given, only the following roles should be at the briefing: ** Platoon HQ ** Squad Leads ** Asset Leads Weapons/Additional Gear * ** All players must take side- and role-specific weaponry. * ** Weapons must not exceed 7.62mm calibre, except for shotgun and pistol calibres. Bolt action rifles and Anti-Material Rifles are not allowed. ** Prophet is exempt from this. * ** Magazines with a capacity of 42 rounds or more are only to be used by Autorifleman. * * Squads are allowed one DM at Squad Lead’s discretion. * * Squads are allowed two UGL at Squad Lead’s discretion. * Scope limitations are: ** Regular infantry is allowed up to 4x magnification. ** The Designated Marksman is allowed to take up to 12x magnification. ** Prophet can take any magnification. * * Thermal vision scopes or goggles are not allowed. * * Laser Designators are limited to Leadership roles. * Explosive ammo for firearms and doomsday buckshot is not allowed. * ** Rocket launchers are limited to Rifleman (LAT) and Rifleman. * * The following combinations of rocket launchers are allowed: ** Up to three LAT-Launchers. (LAT is a single shot launcher) ** Up to one AA/ MAT/HAT-launcher with up to 1+3 rockets. (MAT is regular reloadable launchers and HAT is lock-on AT) Clothing * Platoon decides the camouflage or uniform used by all squads. ** If Zeus has specified a faction, the platoon must take a camo of that faction. * ** Helmets, vests and backpacks have to fit the camo and role. * Squad leaders are allowed to enforce types of helmets, vests and backpacks, given they fit the camo. * Non-protective headgear may be taken at your own risk. Mission Uploading * Missions must be thoroughly tested before being submitted. * Missions must be submitted through GitLab. * Missions must be thoroughly tested on the testing server by at least two mission testers, before pushing it to the main server. * Missions must be tested and approved before a calendar post may be approved. Category:Rules Category:Official Content